


You’re doing great, don’t look at it

by flowing_river



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Don't worry, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack patches him up, Kinda, Mac will be okay at the end, Whump, mac gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Mac gets stabbed and Jack has to patch him up.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	You’re doing great, don’t look at it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You’re doing great, don’t look at it.
> 
> Sorry for my TERRIBLE summaries...again, I wrote this a long time ago, just posting it here for my other readers...

It was just another mission where everything went wrong. Mac and Jack were tired from the two full days they had spend doing surveillance.

Mac blamed that for the reason he let his guard down. One second he was fighting off the guards with Jack and the next he felt a burning pain in his side. He looked down and noticed he had a knife sticking out of his side. Then the guard stepped forward with a smile and pulled the knife out.

Mac couldn’t hold back a cry of pain. He tried to grasp onto something, anything to hold himself up, but there was nothing.

He collapsed onto the ground holding onto his side, trying to back away from the guard slowly approaching him.

Where was Jack?

“Jack, Jack,” he screamed, backing away further.

The guard laughed, “You have nowhere to go now.”

He pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Mac. But before he could do anything, Jack was there. He disarmed the guard without hesitation and knocked him out. Mac knew normally Jack would have killed the man for hurting him, but Jack didn’t have time. Mac was losing blood fast.

Jack ran towards him and knelt next to him, putting pressure on the wound. Mac gasped.

“Jack…”

“Shhh, don’t talk save your energy.”

Jack helped him up and dragged him into the nearest empty building.

“Keep pressure on that.”

Mac did while Jack looked around the room for something. Jack came back with a bottle of water and some towels. He put pressure on the wound with one of the towels.

“You’re doing great, don’t look at it.”

Mac gasped again, “Jack.”

“Shh, it’s going to be alright, don’t worry I already called exfil.”

Mac gasped as Jack pulled the towel away.

“I know water isn’t the best thing to use, but that’s all we have.”

Mac managed to nod. He choked back a scream when Jack poured water on the wound. Jack wrapped the wound as best as he could with the towels.

“Hold on, exfils almost here.”

It hurt so much that Mac’s vision was turning black. He vaguely heard the sound of a helicopter and footsteps before everything went dark…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
